Stolen Fate
by Lovely Maiden of the Moon
Summary: A young girl named Grace is running from her pre-decided destiny and decides to join the Thieves Guild in Riften. Will this Guild turn out to be the family she needs to face her past? Or, will old faces resurface and bring up old scars? If I could add a third genre it would be drama. May go into main questline if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm hoping that I can turn this new story here into something really good for once. Perhaps I'll even finish it too! To carry out this task I will be making a deadline for at least one update a week at the slowest. Please please please review I am open to constructive criticism and questions!**

_Place: Somewhere in the Rift, Time: 3:45 AM_

Prologue

The white dove gracefully soars through the frigid air. It spies its master, the young girl in a red cloak. Silently it lands on her shoulder gently nudging her hooded head. Smiling, she takes the tired bird in hand and removes the letter.

The little bird hops into her basket and eats the crumbs appreciatively thrown in by the girl. "Good job Lucy." She unrolls the letter and reads.

_My dearest Grace,_

_Soon the time will come when you have to pick your side. I will ask you to carefully consider your options from here on out. Your father has heeded my words and is extending to you a place on our side. If you are smart you will come home, or you can take their side. Please come home my sister, and the price over your head will be forgotten._

_Don't make me regret this,_

_Roul_

Grace frowned at the letter and conjured up flames in her hands to burn it. Crunching the ashes in her fist she thought aloud, "It's not going to be that easy brother." as she made her way up to the Riften gates.

**Short little prologue chapter for an intro. I hope it was climactic enough for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time to get into the story! Remember REVIEW! (please) And OMG I am going so ADHD right now so this took forever to write and I know it's probably not my best work.**

The guards at the Riften gate eyed the 16 year old girl as she walked up to the gate. She looked fairly rich with the fancy cloak and ornate dagger at her waist. The hairpiece upon her ebony hair consisted of three diamonds and a ruby.

"Halt! You'll need to pay the visitors' tax before entering the city!" The Guard spoke out.

Grace cocked her head to the side and frowned, "What for?"

"For the privilege of entering the city of course!" he said nastily.

"With a bit more practice you might actually get the folks to believe you're a real guard! Try your shakedown on someone else." Grace retorted and stormed into the city.

Silently she crept up behind a real guard and slipped is bow out of its sheath. Unbeknownst to her, a tall redhead was watching her every move evaluating her skills. He watched as she rolled out of sight into the market place.

She reminded him of a certain red-headed Nord in his past; himself. Grace delicately sat on the cleanest piece of ground she could find and began rummaging through a basket. _I can't believe I'm finally here._ She thought to herself._ It's been too long, much much too long._

Without delay the tall Nord walked over to the young girl. "Hey lass, mind telling me where you got that bow?"

Grace's eyes widened, "I erm, got it from a friend?" She said quickly.

"No, I saw you steal that from that guard over there. My name's Brynjolf by the way lass." Brynjolf smiled at the girl.

"You're not here to scold me then?" She asked realizing who he must be.

"No child-"

He was cut off by his body being flipped over a delicate shoulder. "I'm not a child!" Grace yelled, attracting many stange looks from strangers. "Sorry," she immediately apologized and offered a hand to him.

"I guess you don't take to kindly to being called a child then?" he said cautiously, "Quite a temper you got there."

"Again, I'm sorry! Here look at the pretty birdy!" She held out the dove Lucy.

"Ha! Cute, but I have a bit of a proposition to make, if you're interested..." Brynjolf offered.

"I'm listening..."

"Simple, I'm going to start a distraction and your going to steal the ring from Madesi's strong-box and place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing that you've done it." he stated.

"Okay, But why Brand-Shei?"

"Someone wants to put Brand'Shei out of business permanently, that's all you need to know for now"

"Alright I'm ready!"

Grace slipped into the shadows and started for Madesi's stand. Finally reaching the door to find it locked, she pulled out a stash of lockpicks and with ease picked through the simple locks. Then, in the perfect position behind the crowd, a skeptical elf by the name of Brand-Shei sat. Silently creeping up behind him, Grace planted the ring in his satchel tied to his belt and rolled out of sight.

"I'm afraid that's all the time I have for today!" Brynjolf simply put and walked away from his little stand. "Whoa lass, you seem to have what it takes to be a thief. I'd like to extend an invitation to our little organization down at the Flaggon. Make it there in one piece and we'll talk."

"Okay I get the picture. So what, did you hire some sort of mercenary or something?" Grace asked.

"Or something, see you in the Flaggon." he said as he began walking away.

"Hold up honey-words! Don't I deserve a bit of compensation for all that?" she halted him accusingly.

"You're smart as a whip lass! Here's for all your trouble." He passed her 100 septim's.

Grace smiled at her new friend, "I'll be seeing you around then?"

Bynjolf smiled right back, "You can count on it!"

**Okay! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Little future note, No Brynjolf/MainChar. will be going on but there will be romance rest assured!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you like to read because this is going to be a long chapter! WHOOHOO! If you've read this far, I'd like to thank you for taking the chance and reading this. Every reader is much appreciated! 3**

The door to the ratway swung open and the smell of sewage wafted out. Grace held her nose in disgust and pulled her dagger out in preparation. Sneaking around the corner she heard some talking.

Getting an idea she yelled, "Aye lads! You wouldn't be crossin' the guild now would ya?" in a perfect Brynjolf voice.

"What was that?" one said and came charging towards Grace with a war hammer. As the burly Orc came at her she held out one foot and he went flying. As he fell to the floor Grace drove the dagger into his back and whipped around to se the other man attempting to shoot he with a bow.

"One step closer and you're dead!" he shouted in fear. Three seconds later a dagger was hurtling towards his throat.

_Good, now that's taken care of I can get to the Flaggon._ She stepped over the dead bodies and out into a larger room with a bridge with the lever on the other side of it. Dread and annoyance began to fill her mind. Seeing no other choice, she jumped down and started for the next series of rooms.

_There has to be a way in through here or else Brynjolf probably wouldn't have drawn the gate. Some test this is!_ She thought. The basket on her arm was omitting a cooing sound from under the blanket. "Shh Lucy, I'll feed you later!" The cooing continued, "You're welcome to eat sewage if you want!" the cooing stopped. "That's what I thought."

After taking the fight to two more thieves and lowlives, Grace realized that the guild really did want people who could handle themselves in a fight. What bothered her was that the guild just put them out for slaughter like they were dispensable or something. That sounded like something her father would do.

Finally arriving at the last room, Grace noticed that the bridge connected to the first hallway she had entered._ Ha! I knew it!_ Finding bread and cheese on the table she tore off a piece and plopped it into the basket. The dove cooed happily and nibbled at the bread.

Opening the door to the tavern of criminals the sight of a huge Cistern appeared before her eyes. Walking around the edges and into the bar she found Brynjolf.

"I'm telling you this one is different! There is just something about her... I can't explain it!" Brynjolf said to the bartender.

"Come on Brynjolf, face it! You're a dying breed! And the way things are going around here I doubt it will amount to anything at all." The bartender said.

"Hey honey-words I made it here alive!" Grace shouted across the bar. A surprised Brynjolf turned to see her standing behind him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well color me impressed lass! I honestly didn't think you'd make it!" he joked.

Graced laughed, "Ha! And I thought it would be more difficult getting here, so I guess we were both wrong." she gave a friendly smile to show she was just kidding.

"How about I get you started on your first job? You do this right, and you have a spot in the guild. Got it?" Brynjolf inquired.

"You've got a deal!" Grace agreed, "What do I need to do?"

Brynjolf continued, "There are a few deadbeats we need taken care of. You see they owe us a fair bit of gold."

Grace nodded, "Let me guess, you want me to collect the debt?" She grinned and played around with her knife.

"The debt is secondary here lass, we don't want any killings. That's not how we operate."

"Oh, okay... Who are these dead beats then?" she asked.

"Keerava, Haelga, and Bersi Honey-Hand." he replied.

"Got it. But just say the word and the bodies will never be found!"

"No. I admire your, enthusiasm, but we need this job to be done clean alright?"

"Okay! Say no more! Say no more! I'll get right on it!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

Grace gave a little wave and headed out the door.

Grace had the tendency to fly off the handle at times. Due to her short temper, dealing with these people was difficult. She knew asking politely had a 5% chance of working so she stuck with the scare tactic.

She also knew that her attire and the fact that she carried around a flower basket with a bird in it would not help her intimidation act. She decided to toss the red cloak and flower basket to swap them for a used set of iron armor.

With Lucy riding on the horn of the helm Grace walked into the pub. "Keerava, it's time to pay up!"

The Argonian just looked at her with the evil eye. "Um, I think not! I'm not going to pay a penny to a dying guild that can't even protect themselves!"

"Uh huh, well I just be paying that little farm in Morrowind a visit then. How does that sound?"

"No! No! Here take your money! Tell Brynjolf I get the message!"

Next stop was Haelga's Bunkhouse. "Hey Haelga! Brynjolf's getting impatient, do you have the gold?"

"You people aren't going to extort any money from me! Go back to that rathole you call a guild!" Haelga said nastily.

"Whatever. I can't help but wonder how much gold that Dibela statue would fetch me if I sold it. Got any ideas?" Grace asked with a mocking tone.

"NO! Please not lady Dibela! Here take your gold! I hope you choke on it!"

Finally it was off to the Prawned Pawn.

"Hey it's you isn't it! Here take the money! I don't want to start any trouble with your guild!" Bersi said nervously.

"Oh, why thank you! You are by far the nicest customer I've dealt with all day! You should really get a trophy!" Grace smiled as she took the gold and walked right back out the door.

Brynjolf sat at a table with a young Rune, who was asking a million questions about the new recruit. "Is she tall? Or short? And what kind of bird does she have again?" the excited 17 year-old boy asked.

Noticing that Grace had just walked into the room he said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Rune's face lit up like a candle as he waved to iron-clad girl who just arrived. "Hi! My name is Rune! And you're Grace right? Wow I've heard a lot about you! What kind of bird do you have?"

Grace giggled, "Hi, yes I am Grace. And Lucy here is a dove. Nice to meet you Rune."

Brynjolf looked at the two teenagers and sighed. Between the two of them he would never get any peace and quiet.

**I hope you enjoyed this long-ish chapter there are going to be plenty more! Constructive criticism is very welcome but please nothing hateful. Hit that follow button if you liked and want to keep up to date on new chapters! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! I'm back for some more writing after only a day! The update scedual will be fairly irregular at first but will most likely slow down after a bit of time. Side note: I don't always stick exactly to the script and quest lines.**

Grace walked into the Main Cistern with Rune and Brynjolf at her side. _By the gods this place is really something. Now if only it smelled better..._ She thought absently. Rune's constant chatter had died down a bit, which had driven her a little bonkers

"Hey Grace, where did you steal the cloak from?" Rune asked.

"I, uh stole it from a person in uh, the Blue Palace," she lied.

"Wow, so you've been all over then huh?" he said with a fascinated look.

"Oh yeah! I've traveled most of my life! By the way, if you're going to High Rock don't bother, they're all snobs." Grace said truthfully.

Rune nodded, "So I've heard! Oh by the way, I was wondering if you had a last name."

Grace stopped smiling, "Yes, of course I have a last name." she said with a dark look.

"May I ask what that last name is?" inquired Rune.

Walking a little faster with her head down she replied, "It's a touchy subject, lets just leave it at that."

Rune looked downhearted, "Okay then. Well, I'll take my leave of you. Brynjolf wants to introduce you to the guild master." he said and with a wave walked away.

The red-head Nord smiled at the new recruit and called her over. "Here she is Mercer." Brynjolf introduced her. The graying guild master looked at Grace like he was smelling something pungent.

"So you're the Grace I've heard so much about. Since Brynjolf assures me that you will be nothing but an asset to our organization, Ill let you in." He paused as if to add suspense, "So I have a job for you. A little test to see if you're really as good as Brynjolf has been telling me."

Brynjolf suddenly looked alarmed, "Please don't tell me you're talking about Goldenglow! Even Vex could get in!"

Mercer nodded with a grim expression, "Yes, Goldenglow. Welcome to the Thieves Guild. Tonillia (**Sorry if it's misspelled!**) will give you your armor. Now I want to make a few things clear, we have certain rules you should probably abide by. Follow them, and you walk away rich. Break them, and well you can probably imagine what will happen. Do I make myself clear?" he said with extra emphasis.

Internally Grace was rolling her eyes. "Yes sir perfectly clear." she said with a polite demeanor. From afar Cynric and Rune were observing and talking

Rune looked at Cynric and said, "Why do you think she wouldn't tell me her last name? Do you think I should ask about it?" he sounded concerned.

Cynric sighed, "Rune, sometimes a person's horrible past drives them to becoming a thief. Talking about these things would only deepen the scars that exist within."

Rune scoffed, "You make becoming a thief sound like a bad thing!" he looked positively scandalized.

"It is a bad thing! We're criminals if you haven't noticed! I'm not trying to say that I don't like being a criminal or anything." he retorted.

"I just want to know why it bothers her."

"Take my advice and drop it like it's hot."

Rune nodded and silently told himself he was going to find out.

Knee deep in water, Grace walked onto shore in her new guild armor._ Wow my family wouldn't even recognize me now!_ Sneakily she dropped down into the sewer and started down the pathway. "Lucy, you can come out now." Grace whispered.

The once small and frail dove had suddenly turned into a 13 year-old girl with a long black braid down her back. "Ugh! Finally! Sister, I'm going kill you!" Lucy said angrily.

"Aww come on what did I do?" Grace asked mockingly.

"Does this ring a bell? 'Here look at the pretty birdy!'" She put her hands out as if holding a bird.

"Oh don't be like that sis!" Grace whined.

"Oh and that explanation for the cloak, wow even I'm a better lier!" scolded the spitting image of Grace.

"Geez I'm sorry okay?"

Lucy smiled, "I'm just teasing you! Now this house isn't going to rob itself am I right?"

The two busted into Goldenglow estate causing quite the fuss among the mercenaries. By the time they were through with them, the place was covered in blood. Pickpocketing Aringoth for the key the duo stalked down into the basement. Grace reached a pale hand into the iron safe and pulled out a large amount of gold and a bill of scale.

This time Lucy did not bother to turn back into the dove and simply followed her sister. "Grace Grace Grace Grace-" Lucy pestered.

A ticked off looking Grace snapped, "What."

"I'm hungry." she whimpered.

"I'll take you to the tavern later." Grace sighed as they walked along the shore.

"I don't want to go to the tavern."

"Lucy, we both agreed we wouldn't." she warned.

"It's just so hard though! Come on please?" Lucy begged.

Glaring at her Grace replied, "No! Seriously human food is better than it looks!" by this point Lucy had quit arguing and just followed her sister sulking.

**Oh yeah I just ended with a cliff-hanger. What did Grace mean by human food? Dun Dun Dun! Please don't throw things at me! I have good intentions! Next chapter may or may not go up tomorrow depending on how late I get home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I don't own the Elder Scrolls series in any way btw. I only own my OCs. When we left off things were getting mysterious and all that. Read and enjoy :)**

The fastest runner in all the guid was waiting for the new protegé to return. He had some things to talk to her about, and he wanted to give her some tips. The familiar sliding of stone on stone accompanied an agitated Grace with a little girl at her side. Confused, Brynjolf walked up to the recruit.

"Might I ask who this little lass is?" he asked in awe.

"This is Lucy the dove, also my sister." Grace admitted.

"I should have guessed! You both have eyes the color of septims!" Brynjolf said with a laugh, "But how'dya manage to turn into a dove?" he asked.

"Magic duh!" Lucy said with a grin.

_This is going surprisingly well_, Grace thought.

"Word is on the streets Goldenglow's been hit! So what was in the elf's safe?" Brynjolf asked. Grace handed him the gold and Bill of Scale. "He actually sold the place! Maven's not going to be pleased when she hears this."

Lucy looked confused, "Wait, I thought Aringoth owned the place. Why would this Maven be upset unless she was going to buy?" she questioned.

Brynjolf sighed and continued, "Maven Black-Briar is the most influential woman in most of Skyrim. The Black-Briar meadery has us at their backs, so sometimes the honey from Aringoth's will vanish. This is a very good way to extort the goods. Obviously the honey goes into the most popular mead in Skyrim so I'm fairly surprised you haven't heard of her little lass." he explained quickly.

"Well our family doesn't drink _mead_-" Lucy said, earning her a jab from Grace's elbow.

"Well, that's probably why you two seem so proper. You lasses seem the most poised thieves I've ever seen!" Brynjolf joked.

Grace laughed a bit too hard, "HA! Proper! HA! That's funny!"

He and Lucy gave her a 'This girl must be crazy' look.

Again observing from afar Rune gave a small laugh. _That's Grace for ya. _Debating whether to speak to her, he stood up tripping over his too big feet and fell face first into the ground. Suddenly the whole place became very silent. Every eye was on Rune, whose nose was gushing blood.

Grace gave her sister a stern look and ran over to Rune. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other under his chin, she examined the wound. Touching his nose, he winced, "How bad does it hurt?"

His eyes lingered on hers for a long moment then returned to the ground. Spitting blood onto the floor he spoke in a whimper, "Bad."

"Come on, lets get you out of the sewer and get you cleaned up," she offered a hand to him who took it and followed her out into the Flaggon. Grace ran up to Vekel who was busily wiping the counter. "Hey have you got any fresh water?" she asked breathing heavily through her mouth.

He just stared at the two awkwardly before saying, "No, but I've got mead if your willing to pay."

Grace sighed, "I'll just go somewhere else. C'mon!" she then proceeded to drag Rune out into the city. Once out onto the boardwalk she led him to the water's edge. "Sit," she commanded.

Not really seeing any other option he followed the direction. Still clutching Rune's hand she took a bit of cloth from her satchel and began to dab at the blood.

Wincing he looked up at her. "What's wrong? Does it really hurt that bad!" Grace asked in concern.

"No no, but my hand is turning purple you're squeezing it so hard." He laughed a little. Loosening her grip a considerable amount she apologized. A strand of hair fell between her eyes, Rune seizing the opportunity gently tucked it behind her ear. "Are you okay? You look like you're in more pain than I am."

"I just don't like seeing injured people, it makes me sad." she said quickly trying to brush away the topic.

"Does this have something to do with your past?" he inquired, gazing softly into her eyes.

_Oh gods I can just feel myself melting in his eyes!_ Grace just stared back with a tormented look in her eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. It's a sensitive subject lets not go into it."

"Please, maybe it'll help to talk about it! I mean you know you can trust me right?"

"No! I don't know that! Rune, believe me I would trust you with my deepest darkest secrets but this is one I'm just not ready to share!"

"Lucy is part of this isn't she? What ever this is it won't make me think any differently of you!"

"Rune! If I told you, you'd likely hate me! You would be scared of me! One look in my eyes would send you running!"

"But your eyes are so beautiful-"

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me!" Grace glared, sending her golden eyes into a fiery and terrifying gaze.

What happened next was so out of the blue, so unexpected; grabbing her waist, his lips crashed against hers sending butterflies into her stomach. Grace kissed him back with a single tear rolling down her cheek, but quickly pulling away. "That's not going to work on me, my lips are completely sealed!" she grinned faintly.

"Who said that was anything more than a kiss? If you don't want to talk about it, that's good with me." he said in a friendlier tone, "You will tell me when you're ready won't you?"

Grace nodded, "definitely when _you're_ ready." Awkward silence then followed. "So, um I'll be taking the long route then... Bye." She got up quickly and disappeared into the doorway. Walking down the grimy sewer she grinned. Nearly skipping over the dryrotted bridge she nearly ran into Sapphire, Vex, and Tonilia.

The three were very excited looking.

"Oooh! She's blushing!" Sapphire giggled.

"You have got to tell us every thing girl!" Vex said with a smug smile.

"We need details!" Tonillia finished.

They all listened eagerly with excited expressions. The three had sort of taken Grace under their wing in the two weeks she had been with them. You could say they were as thick as thieves! (**Sorry for the cliché!**)

Dropping down into the Cistern Rune came face to face with all the men of the guild, aside from Mercer who was watching at a distance.

"Smooth move Rune. Go ahead and be nosy as Mephala then kiss her when she's crying! That's going to work every time!" Niruin scolded.

"Listen closely lad, don't try to keep her from her work. She's one of the best recruits we have and I just want to wish you luck. She's a fairly tough one!" Brynjolf ended.

So for most of the night, the two groups eagerly talked on and on until the early hours of the morning.

**Yeah I know this probably isn't my best work but I'm very proud of myself for writing this for about 3 hours! Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback (Which would be greatly appreciated!) Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Up for a chapter six and finally Grace's big secret may just come out! I hope you enjoy and no flames please!**

After quite the tedious job, Grace had just come home to the smelly little guild exhausted. Crashing in the closest bed she was enjoying not moving. Just as soon as she was about to fall asleep, she heard Brynjolf's voice behind her. "Lass! Mercer and I have done some reviewing over this bill of scale and have come up with nothing. The only identification is this odd symbol. Here, do you have any idea what this means?" he passed the parchment.

Taking a good long look at it she handed it back and responded, "No idea."

Brynjolf looked downhearted, "Alas, I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer. But for now you're off to see Maven Black-Briar; she asked for you by name."

"Will I be coming out of the place alive?" Grace nervously asked.

"If that were the case she would be sending the Dark Brotherhood after you. This is not a social visit, this is business and it's between you and Maven. I'd like to keep it that way." he implied that she should keep whatever came next to herself.

Grace did not like the Dark Brotherhood one bit. Their slaughter of innocent people for gold was sickening. To kill without cause for personal gain reminded her of what she and her sister were supposed to be. _Cold heartless royal vampires!_ As soon as the two had left their father's side, they were stripped of their heritage and deemed an enemy to Harkon. It seemed they were following in their mother's footsteps. Grace's closest friend Roul had tried to give them one last chance, and now they were being hunted. _So much for changing my ways. A thief gains at the disadvantage of others too._ She thought sullenly as she walked through the ratway tunnels.

"I don't want to live forever," Grace thought aloud. Lucy flew out of the basket and turned into her _human_ form.

"Well whether you like it or not you have to!" Lucy reminded her. "Unless you find this cure, we are both going to be stuck on this world or a long time."

"We've already been stuck here too long as it is! There are only two cures. The ritual or death! Death may very well come while the Ritual is preformed so either way we get the cure."

"I am very aware of that," Lucy said in a small voice, "But joining this guild is slowing down our progress."

"I know, I know. Lets not talk about this right now okay? Someone could be following us..."

Lucy gave a little laugh, "You're talking about Rune aren't you?"

"Not necessarily," Grace said innocently.

"He's going to find out eventually."

"Well not today!"

Morphing back into a bird, Lucy started to fly back dow the hall and around the corner., Wondering what her sister was up to, she followed to find a very shocked Rune around the bend.

_How long has he been listening? What a disaster!_ She looked into they eyes of the boy who was truthfully much younger than her. _Oh Rune what have you done?_

**Alright little short chapter full of secret revealing! New chapter is coming soon and no flames please! Also, I don't intend on making any of the characters mary sue's so don't worry about invincible people! Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh I feel like my chapters aren't long enough! To make up for it I'm going to try to write at least 2,000 words this time.**

Instead of terrified, Rune looked apologetic._ What is he playing at?_ Grace thought. A million thoughts were running through her head at once.

Rune grabbed her hands and stared up into her eyes, "Grace I don't care if you're a vampire, you're still my favorite person in the whole world," he admitted with a smile.

"Oh shut up you!" she yelled and pulled him in for a long kiss. (**I couldn't resist the urge to write more romance**) "I do have things to do, but I promise you we'll speak afterwards." then the two sisters bade him good-bye and headed out into the city.

"Did you have anything to do with him following us?" Grace asked suspiciously.

Lucy giggled, "Maybe..."

The assignment was to travel to Honningbrew Meadery and offer to 'help' with Sabjorn's pest problem, all the while using the pest poison for lacing the vats. Thus earning a lifetime in jail for the unlucky owner. Yet very lucky for a certain Maven Black-Briar. Sabjorn's 'assistant' proved to be quite the annoying to say the least, but compared to his boss he was a minor _pest._

Getting to the skeever nest was the easy part, if you count nearly getting your head ripped off by giant rats easy. Plus not to mention all the filthy and sharp traps that Grace managed to not dodge. Finally after using countless healing potions and over-using every healing spell she knew, Grace made it to the nest.

Spying a man off to the side of the nest, she quickly ducked down and rolled behind a pillar of rock. Fingering her dagger Grace began to come up with a plan for getting around him. But, much to her misfortune she manged to not dodge another loud, pointy, and filthy trap.

"Ah! Damnit!" she swore very audibly. This caused the odd man to snap his head around at her with insane wild eyes.

"My army! Attack!" the man ordered the huge skeevers.

Waves of the beasts came charging at her as she started backing away. The largest rat at the lead scurried up to her and started viciously attacking. Grace's hand flew to her dagger and stabbed the beast, but not without it taking a large chunk out of her arm._ Damn, this is getting bad. I may have to use my last resort!_

The fight was not in Grace's favor today. Letting loose a deafening battle cry, the skeevers took a few steps back allowing her to make the change. Crying out in pain, Grace's small form turned into a terrifying vampire master with an evil aura surrounding it.

With terror, Homelyn took the initiative and joined the fight. The flying vampire suddenly turned into bats and rushed over to the frightened man. With a simple ward in one hand, and a fireball spell in the other, he began frantically casting spells. So far Grace had dodged the attacks until one hit her right in the wing. Falling to the ground, in a last-ditch effort she blasted him with the draining spell. The man, no longer insane was dead and the killer was fading fast.

_So this is how I find my cure?So be it..._ She reverted to her normal form and the world went black...

_**Grace POV (Dream)**_

_"Wake up darling! It's your birthday!" My mother said standing over me with my two sisters at her back. I groggily pulled the coffin lid closed in defiance._

_Another birthday. What year was it again? 1,003?_

_"Aw come on sweetheart! Don't be like your father!" mom said with a gentle teasing voice. "I can't drag him out of the coffin at sunset!"_

_Lucy giggled and Serana gave an amused smile. "Ugh you guys are so wierd!" I responded sleepily. "Hey mom for my birthday can you get me a real bed? Just to see what it's like? I'm tired of literally falling out of bed when I wake up."_

_"What would dad say? The idea of you lounging in a mortal bed! What's next? Eating their food?" Serana teased._

_I pushed open the lid and stepped out slowly, "I hear it's better than it looks," I said jokingly._

_"Oh sis are you sure that we're the wierd ones? What kind of blood have you been on? And can I have some?" said Lucy earning a scolding from mom._

_"Oh honey if only this wasn't a dream!" Mother laughed as all three of them were suddenly in their master vampire states. As my mother made a slash at my throat, I found myself in the Cistern but something was wrong. I was in the monster form and all the members were dead at my feet. _

_"Grace," I heard a struggling voice call out, "You monster! I trusted you! I can't believe I trusted you..." Rune's dying voice rang in my head._

_I was in disbelief. "No. NO! NO! THIS WASN'T ME!" I tried to say, but the scene got darker and darker..._

**Back to normal POV (End of dream)**

Feeling a rather large knot on her head Grace sat up. "Hey hey! Easy now! Don't want to make that arm of yours worse now do ya?" a voice said beside her.

"Rune?" she called out surprised to see the owner of the voice wrapping her arm with a bandage.

"Guess I couldn't resist following you. In case you needed help of course!" he added quickly.

"How much did you see?" she asked bracing for the worst.

Rune gave a small laugh, "Pretty much everything I guess." he said calmly.

"So, why are you not running away in terror?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"Because I know that you're not going to kill me. If you were intending on killing me then I'd be scared." he said kindly.

"But how do you know I'm not going to kill you right now?"

"Because you wouldn't have kissed me earlier if you wanted me dead."

_Good point_. Grace thought. "So after just seeing all that you're not scared?!" she stood up suddenly. "What in name of Molag Bal are you playing at?"

"There is no ulterior motive here! I trust you!" he said.

Grace snapped her head at him, "Are you sure about that?" she asked, eyes full of concern.

Standing up and taking a step closer to her Rune replied, "I'm positive."

"I have a pest problem to get rid of." She winked and dumped poison into the nest.

Rune laughed, "So do you think you can handle the rest?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure I can!" Grace replied with a grin.

The rest of the job was easy work; climbing up the stairs to reach the brewing vats had been difficult but dumping the poison in the vat was gratifying. By the time Sabjorn was being dragged away in irons Grace was wishing she could laugh maniacly, but thankfully held back. Malborn (I think) ended up being in league with the Thieves Gulid; this was evident when he handed us the keys to Sabjorn's dresser.

The two thieves stole a horse and rode on home laughing and talking about their adventures the entire way back. Secretly wishing it would stay like this forever, Grace snuggled up closer to Rune wrapping her arms around his waist._ He smells really good for hanging out in a sewer all day._ She took a mental note.

After Rune departed, Grace headed over the Bee and the Barb to see Maven. "What's this? The only thing that identifies the buyer is this odd symbol here." she observed in the letter. "Here I think that this will be more than adequate for your services." She handed grace a daedric sword of arching and shooed her away.

**Well that's it for now! May not have reached 2,000 words but I'm personally proud of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please leave some feed back in the reviews if you can! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Look who's back! It's me and I have my head brimming with ideas! A special thanks to everyone who has read this so far! Every single view makes me so happy and thanks for the support! Now enough of this, on to the story!**

The gorgeous new sword looked deadly at Grace's hip. _The woman knows how to hand out payment._ She thought. Walking behind the temple of Mara to the secret entrance hand in hand, the two thieves stuck up a conversation.

"Hey, Rune can I ask you something?" Grace asked gently.

"Hmm? Yes of course," he replied.

"Are you going to tell anyone? You know about me?" she inquired.

Rune gave a little chuckle, "No, no, but I do think we should tell them about us."

Grace nodded in agreement. First Rune plopped down offering the lady a hand as she much like her name, gracefully jumped down into his arms. Whispering something in Rune's ear she ran off to tell Mercer about the Meadery and Sabjorn's silent partner.

The boss looked up from his ledger, "Ah you're back. I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow estate, but no one can identify that symbol." he said in his monotone.

"I recovered that same marking at Honningbrew Meadery. Do you think it means something?" she asked.

He nodded, "It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar. Very clever," he noted.

Grace raised her eyebrows, "You admire them?"

"They are well-funded, patient, and have been able to avoid detection for years." he continued, "Don't mistake my admiration for complacency, our nemesis is going to pay dearly for their actions."

"So boss, how can we make them pay?" she asked.

Mercer gave a smirk, "Because after all their posturing and planning, they made a mistake. The parchment you recovered mentions a "Gajul-Lei." According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei. Slimy bastard."

Taking a mental note of the alias she asked, "Where do I begin?"

Mercer replied, "Gulum-Ei, is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow and that he can finger on our buyer. Get out there, shake him down and see what you come up with. Talk to Brynjolf if you have any more questions concerning the matter ."

Grace nodded and began at a steady stride to Brynjolf, "Hey honey-words I have some questions about Gulum-Ei." she stated leaning up against the wall.

Brynjolf sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe Gulum is mixed up in all this; that argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands. Don't get me wrong, he could scan a beggar out of his last septim... But he's no mastermind."

"Do you think he will give me any trouble?" she questioned.

"Gulum-Ei is the most stubborn lizard I know, only money can buy him off and it's going to take a lot." he said, "just get down there and don't kill him. Got it?"

She nodded, "Aye- Aye honey-words! Can't I just intimidate him a little?"

Brynjolf shook his head and Grace understood.

As it turned out, the argonian was pretty stubborn after all, so Grace had to shadow him all the way to the warehouse. Snagging some valuable items along the way she followed him into some kind of cave. Meeting several bandits and leaving them all dead,she made her way to the stupid argonian.

He agreed to fence for the thieves guild in Solitude and gave Grace the silent partner's identity.

"Her name is Karliah. All she said was 'where the end began'"

"Thank you. I'll be sure to put a good word in with Mercer for you." She said with a smile. So at last she returned to Riften in a thunderstorm. She was almost to the secret door when a bolt of lightning struck her square in the chest. It crackled through her body sending shocks up her spine.

The only other person out in the storm saw her and rushed to her aid. Feeling a hand of metal drag her through a door, Grace began to panic a bit but soon blacked out.

A warm fire crackled in the fireplace and the sound of snoring came from the warm room. "Aerin, wake up! This girl needs help!" Mjoll shouted. The man rushed down the stairs to help Mjoll and the two dragged her up to a bed. A puzzled look filled Aerin's face as the two laid her down on the goat-fur.

"Mjoll, what happened to her?" he asked concerned. A violent crack of thunder shook the house and Grace finched at the sound. Any color that was on the girl's cheeks was now long gone and replaced with a sickly green. Mjoll removed her leather hood and laid her sword onto the bedside table.

"She was hit by a bolt of lightning on her way to where ever she was going, it looked like she was headed to the alchemist's shop," she said calmly, "What do you think we should do?"

Aerin bent his head in deep thought. The girl looked as if she was with the Guild, but it was something about the way she flinched when she heard the thunder that reminded him of Mjoll when he found her in the Dwarven ruin all those years ago. It made him want to help her in any way he could; if he could. "Get a healing potion and some bandages, she looks like she has been hurt before this happened."

As soon as she left the room he bent his head and let an exasperated sigh. He knew that Mjoll wouldn't wait for him forever and that she would eventually find someone else to share her life with, but he also knew that if he was going to ask her to marry him it needed to be soon.

"How many potions? And how many bandages?" She bellowed up through the house.

"Two potions and as many bandages as you can!" he replied. Grace grunted and tossed in her unconsciousness. "Hurry!"

The tall woman loudly stumbled into the room. "Where are her injuries?" she asked.

Aerin cocked his head to the side, "I think her right shoulder and possibly her ankle." he analyzed.

Mjoll nodded and he left the room. After pulling back her armor, leaving Grace in her simple tunic, she discovered several bite marks running up and down her body. Making a note to take her over to the Temple of Mara the next day, she cleaned and bandaged the wounds and tied a splint to the girl's seemingly broken ankle. Who was this person? And what could have hurt her so badly?

_Part Two of Chapter Eight_

Grace's POV

Rune was in my dreams that night. I don't know how I fell asleep, but I'm not complaining; at least it was sleep. I walked down the aisle at the Temple of Mara in a white dress with a red cape at the back; this was my wedding. For some odd reason I felt warm and my eyes were blue with only traces of gold in the center of my irises. My heart was pounding as I took my fist step. All of the doubt and fear melted away when I saw him standing there in his fine clothes. Gods, he looked amazing.

All of my family from the guild plus Lucy, were sitting in the crowd with proud faces and gleaming smiles. I was glad that they had come on this beautiful day.

"Here comes the blushing bride now!" Marmal said with a smile. I stopped at the altar and grabbed Rune's hand, but something was wrong. I looked up to see my soon to be husband say "I do, now and forever," in a cold cruel voice I knew all too well. My love's smiling face was replaced by the horrifying image of my father Harkon! I looked into the crowd to see that the Guild had been replaced by the vampires from my past, all whom had scowls and looks of pure disgust.

"NO! NO! Stop the wedding I can't go through with this!" I tried to shout. "I do, now and forever." was all that came out though.

Maniacal laughter filled the room as my youngest sister dropped dead from the bench she was sitting, and my oldest sister was shoved into a coffin and dragged away. Mother was the worst; she stood up, holing a very large scroll, and ran out of the Temple in hysteria. "NO!" I shouted in a booming voice that shook the very walls. "YOL-" I started to scream as the scene went dark. I knew that this was a dream now. I wished for my true family of thieves to surround me as I slowly began to awaken.

I opened my eyes to see two people standing over me with worry on their faces. "Oh good, you're finally awake! You had Aerin and I worried." the woman on the right said.

The man named Aerin nodded, "You were stuck by lightning on your way to, where ever you were going. Mjoll and I have been taking care of you for the past three days."

Three days? Mercer was going to be pissed. "Um, I have things to do back at... the market place... Food to buy and such things..." I explained warily and tried to stand up, getting extremely dizzy. I was made to sit back down and leaned back against the wall.

"Easy there girl, why don't you tell us your name?" Aerin suggested.

I nodded and explained who I was, and lied about what I was up to that night. The two listened closely to my tale but I knew they didn't believe a word I was saying. The three of us then headed over to the Temple where one of the priests fully healed my ankle and other injuries. Much to my relief, I didn't have any diseases from the filthy bites but they still hurt like hell when they were touched. Then finally after I was totally fine, I took my leave of my two new friends who smiled and asked me to stop by and visit some time. I returned the friendliness by saying I would as I walked through the courtyard.

**Okay! That's a wrap on chapter eight! I am so so so sorry about leaving for so long, and to make it up to you I am going to make the minimum chapter count 30 chapters so you can keep on reading for a while! Again, really sorry but life happens now and again! No flames please but constructive criticism would be very appreciated at the time! Bye then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter there will be no switches in POV, just good old 3rd person!** **I'd like to thank skyrim4lyfe for helping me brainstorm for this chapter as well. Due to the fact that I am starting school in a week, the updates won't flow as regularly but I will stick to once a week at the least.**

A small black spider slowly worked its way down a thin web, swaying a little as it dropped down onto Mercer's desk. Without looking up from the ledger, he stamped the life out of the poor little bug with his fist. He had this horrible knack for killing things that annoyed him or got in his way.

The familiar sound of metal scrapping metal came into his attention, Grace was back. The young girl plopped down into the Cistern and Lucy imediately ran to her side. Relieved to see that her sister was okay, she gave her a huge bear hug and asked why she was gone for so long. It was only when she gave a full explaination that she was able to relax.

As soon as Lucy had left her side, Rune ran up and twirled her around giving her a long and passionate kiss. "I missed you," he breathed in her ear.

"I missed you too," Grace responded with a little giggle.

"Ahem," Mercer grunted, "are you two aware that you are in a semi-public area? Anywho, Grace I need to see you." he motioned for her to follow. "Oh and Rune, don't follow us this time."

Once in a private place he spoke, "I am not pleased of your late comming, but I do need to know what I sent you to find out."

Grace nodded in agreement and began, "Gulum was indeed a broker for the sale of Honningbrew, and he also noted the silent partner; Karliah."

"Karliah... did he say anything else?"

"All he said was she was returning to where the end began."

Mercer got a grim look on his face, "We are going to Snow Veil Sanctum."

"Wait, we?"

"Yes, meet me there." The boss ordered and Grace understood. It was either go to Snow Veil Sanctum, or stop taking jobs.

Unbeknownst to Grace, Lucy had been listening the entire time. Jumping from behind the bed she was hiding behind, she ran up to her sister. "Grace, I'm coming with you to Snow Veil Sanctum!" she excitedly stated.

"It's too dangerous." Grace simply wrote her off.

Lucy looked up puzled, "Too dangerous?" she nodded. "Oh come on please?"

"No."

Grace said and walked off after giving Lucy a hug goodbye. Well, Lucy decided, in case the two needed help she would follow them to protect her big sister. It had always been the two on their own, fending for themselves, until the Guild came along and spoiled everything. She felt like they had stolen her sister, like she had abandoned her. They could take away the time they had spent together, but they would not let Grace die and Lucy was going to make sure of that.

So walking out the gates with a knapsack full of food and supplies, and stealthily rolling through the stables carefully trailing Mercer and Grace, she follwed them to Snow Veil Sanctum.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip had gone very smoothly until the blizzard slowed their progress. They were somewhere outside of Winterhold when the snow started to gently drift down. Mercer kept his hood up and a scowl was etched on his face. Soon the snow picked up its pace and came down like heavy rain. Grace tried not to laugh when Mercer gave a very audible shiver, "do you want to set up camp or something?"  
He looked at her like she was a complete idiot. "If we stop moving we're going to freeze to death, you know that right?"  
"Well you might," Grace muttered under her breath. "Right I knew that."  
Mercer rolled his eyes, "Of course you did," he shook his head. "How are you not even shivering?" He inquired incredulously.  
She paused for a moment and lied, "I had a big breakfast this morning?"  
"Right, because food is the answer to anything." Mercer said sardonically.  
"I was just kidding geez! I'm good at suppressing my emotions, that's all."  
The two walked in silence until they reached the old tomb. The whole way through was a huge blood bath riddled with the undead. Grace kept noticing the scroll tucked into one of Mercer's pockets until they reached the puzzle door.  
He pulled out the roll of paper and began to read the incantation aloud. "Ah," he said in realization. He scanned the room, pausing on Grace he gave her a funny look.  
"Might I ask what that scroll does?" She asked with a curious tone.  
"It's a scroll that that detects life, not including daedra, automons, and the undead..." He put a bit of emphasis on the word undead. She widened her eyes after hearing that.  
"That's, uh, must be really valuable..." Grace stuttered.  
Mercer gave a nod and turned to the door. "These doors are almost impossible to unlock unless you have the magic claw, but they all have on weakness in common. You just have to know how to exploit it." He explained giving a devilish grin. The door slid down to reveal a large hall set by flickering candles.  
Grace stepped in slowly and exclaimed, "woah this place is-" she suddenly stopped and crumpled to the floor, pain flickered through her eyes. An arrow had pierced her heart and was killing her slowly.  
"No!" Lucy said softly from behind a corner. The horrific scene played before her eyes as she watched her sister be killed by a deadly slash. That traitor! Lucy thought angrily. As soon as Mercer left the room she began to trail him, just waiting for the moment to strike.  
She followed him from Winterhold, all the way to the Whiterun plains before he discovered he was being trailed. "You are either really brave or just plain stupid to have followed me! I have to give you some credit though, I wouldn't have thought you to be the sneaky type." He said with a twisted grin. He had her pinned to the ground with a knife to her throat. "So how did I know you were following me? You might ask, well the answer is beyond simple quite frankly! I knew you were behind us from the very start and just led you to the perfect trap, the plains are so wide open that it's near impossible to trail anyone successfully."  
Lucy squirmed a bit under his strangle hold and he just put the knife closer, cutting her snow white skin. "Kill me, please!" She managed to choke out.  
Mercer gave a devious smile and replied, "Oh no no no! That just won't do! If I killed you I would help you on your mission, and well, I'm not in the mood for assisting stalkers right now. Yes I know your little secret, and you should at least be glad that your sister found her cure. At least a little appreciation and I just might cure your vampirism. It's your choice," he finished.  
The little girl beneath his knife let out a choke of despair. "I can't thank you for this, but if I said I could give you certain information would you let me free?"  
He tilted his head to the side in consideration and spoke, "Depends, do I want to know the information? Would this be useful to me?" Lucy nodded and Mercer internally planed his next moves. "Then do tell un-child!"  
"It started ages and ages past, my family at the time was in a position of royalty and the terrible Molag Bal offered my father Lord Harkon a deal." She started slowly. She explained what had happened with the family and how they were all vampire masters and the most powerful vampire clan in the entire world.  
"How does any of this help me?" Mercer inquired annoyed by Lucy's stalling.  
"Just be patient! I, the third daughter of Lord Harkon know the most forbiden of information, and hold the key to immortality. All you have to do is ask," she said quickly.  
"Continue."  
"With just a single bite you can live forever until you die." Said Lucy, "that made way more sense in my head... Until you're body is destroyed, or in other words you get killed."  
He gave a crazy chuckle and a smirk spread across his face, "I'm not going to curse my soul for the chance to live forever. I'm going to oblivion anyways, and that knowledge you speak of I already know."  
Her eyes widened in fear as he said that and she cringed waiting for his next move. It was a beautiful day, she noticed. A beautiful day to die. "I'm just going to have to keep you for a while until I can find a better use for you." Mercer threw the dagger back into its sheath held his hand to her face, slowly Lucy ceased to exist and a white dove laid in her place.

Lucy POV  
The air around me was really warm, and it would have been comfortable if it weren't for the fact that my hands were chained in shackles. I noticed my red cloak and my fine dress were missing, in their place was a filthy robe that was far too large. There was a dead man lying on the floor before me, I assumed he was a bandit or something. I could even smell his decaying flesh!  
The small room was filled with shelves of torture devices that I couldn't even name. I heard a door open and glanced up quickly to see the man at the top of my hit list. "Having fun Lucy? Why you haven't even touched your dinner yet, what's wrong, scared of a dead body? Oh wait, I forgot, you both have that aspect in common don't you?" He said with an insane laugh.  
"Are you going to torture me?" I asked curtly. He nodded slowly. Well I'm fucked aren't I? So began the long process of torture and I tried my best not to scream when he whipped every inch of my body raw. As soon as the cruel man left the room two more came in, most likely mercenaries or bandits. They were in charge of my "upkeep" while Mercer was away. I just closed my eyes and waited for the long time ahead of me.

**Okay I know that it's been far too long but I have had some serious writers block recently, no sharp projectiles please! Don't worry ima make it up to you guys soon ;). The plot line is going to have some twists and turns in the future that you may or may not like. Though please give me your thoughts and questions if you have any, I love feedback on my writing! Thank you so much for sticking by and not giving up on me so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey peeps what's happenin? Back with chapter 12 and things are about to get angsty! BTW if I miss any parts of the dialogue please let me know. Sorry for the wait, I hope you don't start boycotting my story! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! Thanks R&R please!

Karliah didn't know what was worse, Gallus dying or Mercer escaping, but it didn't matter that much as she cried anyways. The girl had been sleeping for around an hour or so and was showing signs of serious injury. She'd wondered why she kept thrashing around in her slumber, constantly crying out names and words that made no sense. Strange child, she though, strange indeed.  
She thought back on all the times she and Gallus had shared. The fondest memories turned into torturous thoughts and all reason of the mind became meaningless after so long. Hoping the snowstorm wouldn't last much longer she built a small campfire to keep from freezing. Nothing made sense. Nothing was right. All she had known was lost and turned against her.  
Grace POV  
The dream was surreal. Serana and Valerica were fighting over which ingredient to add next to the potion while Lucy was reading a book in the study. I was laying on the table as cattle for my fellows, all seemed normal for some twisted reason. It wasn't right. I cried out in pain as my neck was violently bitten into. "Stop! Please!" I pleaded desperately. Nothing seemed to work. I just kept crying and crying until the scene faded.  
The next part puzzled me greatly, I was standing on a mountain of bones with the psychotic man from Honningbrew Meadery. We were wearing matching crowns and behind us, our army of skeevers danced to soft music. "Ah my queen, aren't you glad you decided to join me?"  
I giggled, "Oh yes Homelyn love, the family is wonderful!" His hand in mine we were lifted my our minions and carried into the meadery. There all of the people I had ever met drank our rancid mead along with some poor souls I didn't know.  
The scene blurred again into terrifying images and horrible dreams.  
3rd person POV  
Finally Grace had awoken to see Karliah standing over her. "What do you want from me?" She said harshly.  
She raised an eyebrow, "take it easy, don't go so fast!" She warned.  
"Wait a second, you shot me!" Retorted Grace.  
Karliah gave a long sigh and explained. "If I hadn't you'd be dead. The toxin in that arrow has a blood freezing component that kept you from bleeding out when Mercer struck you. It took me years to perfect so in some sense you're in my debt."  
"You still shot me! And it hurt too! Thanks for not letting me die, but seriously." She just kept rambling on and on about the pain until Karliah snapped.  
"You think this is painful? Try years of regret and suffering, never sleeping in the same place twice, always having to cover my tracks and be careful, loosing the one you love... That is pain. That is my life." She screamed. A conflicted look of pain and empathy crossed over Grace's face.  
She grabbed the dark elf's hands and looked knowingly at her, "I know the pain of loss better than most anyone would believe, I have been on the run until I found the guild, I've shared lifetimes with people to only have them die in my arms, the screaming of the lives I've ended haunt me every night, I know pain. Pain is my life."  
To have finally found someone who could possibly understand what she was going through seemed completely impossible. Could she have finally found a friend? "How could you possibly know? You don't look a day over 16," she pondered on that for a minute.  
"Put the pieces together Karliah, it's really that simple. All you'd have to do is look at me," suddenly her eyes went wide.  
"So you're a creature of the night? For how long?" She asked adamantly.  
"Since before the founding of the first Empire. I loose track." Grace said trying to inadvertently lighten the mood. "Please don't ask how I got this way, it's a painful memory."  
Karliah nodded respectfully "then I won't bring it up."  
Grace sighed and spoke, "so what's the plan? Are we going to make Mercer pay or what?"  
The two talked it out for around an hour or so until an idea was forged. It was off to Winterhold for Grace, where Enthir resided. It seemed as soon as she got there he was sending her off again to the opposite side of Skyrim. She had almost no trouble at all with the court wizard whom she promptly stole the key from and took off into his chambers. The rest was much more difficult.  
From whirling traps to deadly mist, every dwemer snare seemed to catch the clumsy girl. Thus making it impossible to keep to the shadows. She would walk out with twice as many scars than she went in with.  
But alas Grace finally found what she was looking for, a great wall filled with Falmer etchings. She had to act quickly unless she wanted to be discovered by Calcelmo's nephew and his guards, so she did a quick rubbing and invisibly stalked out the door.  
"Ah you have it!" Enthir exclaimed when she arrived, "rubbings? I was expecting notes." He inquired.  
"Oh it's quite the tale!" Grace breathed. She glanced over at Karliah who was nervously tapping her fingers on Enthir's desk.  
"I'm not even going to ask..." He promptly replied.  
The dark elf seemed to jump out of her shell when she asked, "have you gotten it? What does it say?" She exclaimed.  
"Hmm it says here that Mercer Frey has been stealing from the guild's vault for years! By the looks of his writing he was pretty close to exposing him to the guild. He has apparently desiccated something known as the Twilight Scheplucer and took the Skeleton Key."  
She gasped, "By the shadows... If he has..."  
Enthir looked at her quizzically. "Karliah what has Mercer Frey done?"  
She just shook her head, "I can't tell you, but he must be stopped."  
Karliah had to fill Grace in on the Nightingales before she would let her leave the room and Grace was pretty adamant.  
"I just don't want anymore mystery!" She insisted.  
So the two new friends and associates were off to the Ragged Flagon to reveal Mercer's treachery to the Guild. They entered the Cistern and it happened.  
It was that moment when their eyes met that time around them froze. Her septim eyes found his warm brown ones, but something just wasn't right. Rune's bright face was now filled with grief and anger all directed towards Grace. "YOU! I never- how dare you come back here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The impact if his words drove any hope that Grace had left into the cold hard ground and squashed the life out of it, brutally and with no mercy. "Get out of here traitors!"  
"Rune!" The honey-worded redhead interjected from behind. "We'll listen to their story. Lass you had better have a good reason for bringing that traitor along with you." Explained Brynjolf with a scowl.  
"First of all what did Mercer tell you?" Grace asked.  
"He told us that you and this traitor had been playing us for fools all along. He said that he killed you but she got away." He gestured to Karliah.  
"Uh huh, well first of all I'm obviously not dead, and second Karliah is not a traitor nor had we been working together. I had no clue who she was until just a few days ago! Mercer- Karliah you have the journal, can you take it from here?" She offered.  
Karliah accepted and cooly pulled out the translated journal. "There is proof that Mercer Frey has been stealing from the guild for years. He was also responsible for the depart of Gallus."  
Brynjolf scoffed, "Show me that!" Flipping the through the pages he learned that what Karliah was saying was absolutely true. "I need to see this for myself!" The group walked over to the vault to find that one key wasn't enough to make the door budge. "Delvin try your key!" Brynjolf shouted over at the bald man. Finally the door opened, and much to their dismay the entire vault was completely empty!  
"He took everything! Not a single septim or jewel left!" Brynjolf's knees weakened a bit.  
"I'll kill him!" Vex screamed angrily through clenched teeth.  
"Put it away Vex! The last thing we need is a battle. All the same, Mercer Frey is going to pay."  
That was when the penny dropped, and silent agreement fell between them. They knew what was coming and it's inevitability. Mercer Frey was going to pay.

"Where are you going Grace?" Rune said accusingly. "I didn't even get to say hello properly let alone goodbye!" Grace let a grin slip and rushed to Rune.  
"I love you," she whispered holding him close resting her head on his shoulder, "Where is Lucy?"  
"You don't know? I thought she went with you? Mercer said she fell off the trail..."  
A horrified look spread across Grace's face and quickly turned to rage. "That bastard! She must have trailed us- oh Lucy- why- gonna kill him!"  
Oh well thanks for stating the obvious. Rune thought. "Grace I'm so sorry- I don't know what to say," he faltered.  
Drawing away from his embrace she turned to face her love. A fiery look was set in her normally warm eyes. "Nobody ever does. Rune, I can't stay for long I need to catch up to Brynjolf."  
"I love you!" He called after her.  
"Me too." She stalked off in a rage back to the group.  
"Okay Brynjolf what's our plan?" She furrowed her brow.  
"I'm sending you into Mercer's home Riftweald Manor to pick up clues as to where he might be." Explained Brynjolf.  
Grace nodded, "Should I look out for anything on my way?" She asked.  
"Listen this is the last place I want to send you lass, so please be careful." He warned. "Vald, the watchdog is dangerous but he can be bought off. Vex knew him very well if you catch my meaning."  
"Alright, so can I um..." She started suggestively.  
He gave a little laugh and shifted his weight, "Yes you can kill who ever stands in your way, and please help yourself to whatever you find inside."  
Grace opened her arms and hugged Brynjolf around the waist tightly until he gasped for air. "Thank you so much for everything Brynjolf, I have a family for the first time in a long time and I owe it all to you." His strangled expression softened at her words and he returned the hug.  
He had considered Grace like the daughter he always wished he'd had. She'd given so much to the Guild in the expanse that she'd been with them. He knew he should have thanked her instead but just enjoyed the hug. "No, thank you. You are the best thing that has happened to this guild in quite a while. I'm not usually a sentimental guy so this is a rare moment."  
Grace smiled, "Thanks, well it's off to Mercer's place! I'll hopefully see you again!"  
He leaked a laugh, "alright, but come back to us!"

Okay I know it's been a little more than a week but writers block is an angry bitch who happens to hate me. R&R is much appreciated anytime and again sorry about the lateness! :)


End file.
